Baby Yoshi Adventure
Baby Yoshi adventure is a game, it consists of the same levels (final level is different through) and super mario bros U and super luigi U aswel as a few extra levels how many and what they are is still unknown. =plot= After the princess has been saved from bowser you can see a pink yoshi and a blue yoshi dancing after that they go back to the acorn Forrest to meet up with their friends. However there is only a path of destruction to be seen and no yoshis but there are heaps of goobas. The blue yoshi looks up and and sees an airship carrying the other baby yoshis in a net, blue spits out a heap of bubble and starts hopping up, pink joins in. Pink inflates like a balloon while close to the airship and blue hangs on tight as they start to fly towards it, bowser jr notices them and gets a cannon ready, the cannon shoots out a billet bill and explodes afterward hitting both baby yoshis who fall to the ground. The two yoshi start running to where the airship is going, they are not scared becouse they faced many dangers before. =characters= Pink: can inflate like a balloon and fly a short distance, fast running and slips on ice easily and medium at swimming. Blue: can blow bubbles to jump on, bubbles turn enemies into coins, runs slow and slips on ice a little and fast at swimming. Yellow: can stun enemies, better visibility in dark areas, medium slipping on ice, slow swimming and medium running. Unlocked after beating the boss in layer-cake desert. Multi-colour: can inflate like a balloon and fly long distance, fast running, does not slip on ice, can blow bubbles, can stun enemies and see in dark areas full, fast swimming. Unlocked after beating the final boss twice. Only as a powerup =Powerups= Super Mushroom Fire Flower: Shoots fireballs when pressing "A" ice Flower: shoots ice when pressing "A" Super Acorn: sprouts wings instead, wings last for three levels or until being hit by an enemy P-Wing: when did a certain amount of times this gets given to the player, yoshi can fly forever with this power up. Multi-shroom : very rare, only can be received from a random toad (not toad house) once a day and only stays in the inventory for two days. Fuses the three yoshis. =Bosses= Same bosses but different order (only for final bosses of each world) Lemmy Iggy Wendy Larry Roy Morton Ludwig Bowser jr and bowser* After this battle the player touches a check point (if the player dies in the next battle they will start from the checkpoint) and the true final battle starts =true final battle= The player celebrates, the go further only to find a checkpoint and they touch the checkpoint and be confused. Then the other two yoshis meet up if the player. Then bowser respawns much bigger that he can't stand on where the yoshis are, the three baby yoshis panic and bowser slams his claw seemingly crushing the baby yoshis. Bowser laughs until a yellow glow comes from under his claw, he removes his claw to see what is going on. The three yoshis have fused into one baby yoshi, now they are just a bit bigger than a normal yoshi, bowser gets angry and trys to punch them but the dodge and bowser hits bowser jr instead knocking him out. Bowser can slam fists, shoot fire towards them, shoot fireballs up so they go down. The player can beat bowser using the combined powers and beat the game. After beating bowser he shrinks to his normal size and lands onto the same platform as the baby yoshis, bowser jr wakes up and he and bowser run away from the yoshi fusion. Five minutes after defeating bowser the yoshis separate meaning the fusion only lasts 5 minutes. Category:Baby yoshi Category:Super Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games